fairy_tail_the_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Makarov Dreyar
"It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of Magic is 'Darkness'. It doesn't matter if you say it's 'Light' either. Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together along side Fairy Tail." — Makarov Dreyar to Hades in "Magic Is Alive" Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー Makarofu Doreā) was both the 3rd and 6th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild,5 as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints.6 As of Fairy Tail's disbandment, he is currently in the Albareth Empire, trying to keep their impending invasion of Ishgar at bay.7 Appearance Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair.3 He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark that covers his entire chest area.5 On his first appearance, he was shown dressing in a casual manner, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.3 Later on, following the Phantom Lord assault he was shown with a more formal attire, with him wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back.8 During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc he was again shown having a less formal attire, which consisted of a white shirt with a red vest over it and black pants. Instead of his Wizard Saints' robe, he wore a more casual high collared cape.9 Makarov is one of the characters who changes his attire frequently. He once dressed only with a Hawaiian Shirtand black shorts.10 Although he changed his attire from time to time, he's still frequently shown wearing his Wizard Saints' attire. In X792, Makarov, in addition to his mustache, has grown a white beard that covers his entire chin.11 Personality Makarov is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason Precht chose him to be his successor and take the position of Guild Master of Fairy Tail.12 He also dislikes being called a kid by Master Precht for someone his age. Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and Magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow to his giant form to stop the insane revelling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down.13 This trait is especially obvious when he is disinterested in revenge for the damage caused to the guild by Phantom Lord, but grows enraged and vengeful when he finds three of his "children" have been hurt.14 However, one can say this love for the guild takes priority over his own family as he has excommunicated both his son and grandson, Ivan Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar, for being a threat to the guild.1516He appears to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he letsGajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser join despite them being former members of Phantom Lord.1718 He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, an example being when he hit Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Gray Fullbuster on the head for doing an S-class mission without permission but spanked Lucy Heartfilia, and spanked her again even though it was Natsu he was telling off.19 He also worries over the excessive damages caused by the guild members particularly Natsu, Gray, and Erza and even more so when they are grouped together. Although, he is shown to be wise and has a calm personality. It has been shown that in his younger years, Makarov was quite an impatient man who did not hesitate to pick a fight with his other guild-mates. A rather implicit traits that could be seen on the Guild's members.20 History At age 40, Makarov became the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail in the year X736.12 In the year X741, Makarov received the title of being a Wizard Saint. Having been the Guild Master of Fairy Tail for 48 years, Makarov held the record of being the longest Guild Master of Fairy Tail.21 During this time, he oversaw the guild's rise in fame of its Mages and their power.22The guild was named 'Fairy Tail' as the eternal mystery behind whether Fairies had tails or not, or if they even existed, was like an eternal adventure.23 Some time during those years, Makarov excommunicated his son, Ivan Dreyar, for unknown reasons, despite the sensitive information he carried about the guild. He mentioned this decision to his grandson Laxus, saying that Ivan was a danger to the guild.24 Makarov also held great affection and a strong relationship for his grandson Laxus during the boy's childhood. Somewhere around that time, during a Fantasia Parade, a young Laxus points his index finger in the air in hopes that his grandfather would remember that he was watching him.25 As a teenager, Laxus started detesting his grandfather because people felt he was only successful due to the fact that he was Makarov's grandson, and then swore that he would one day surpass Makarov and prove himself a man in his own right.26 Since then, Makarov had regretted his grandson's drastic personality change. He met Jose Porla six years in the past at the regular meeting where they fought, because of Marakov's bragging and Jose's bad-mouthing of Fairy Tail, ending with Makarov brutally defeating Jose.27 Jose says that it had been six years since they had stood "face-to-face" indicating they may have fought.28 It was also around this time that Makarov welcomed Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna into the guild, and explained to the oldest sibling that her demonic form was a result of her Take Over Magic.29 Makarov has been friends with Porlyusica for a considerable amount of time, as she mentions that he had caused a great deal of trouble, even since the "old days".30 Makarov also took Erza to Porlyusica when she joined the guild in order to fix her damaged eye; from then on, he viewed Erza as sort of the daughter he never had. Because of this favoritism, Erza became unquestionably loyal to him.31 In X783, Makarov requested that member Mest Gryder infiltrate the Magic Council to gather as much information about the Western Continent as he possibly can, as the Council had destroyed all documents pertaining to it, and feed it to him. When Mest asked about the reason why, Makarov asked him to just do it to protect the guild. Then, Mest said that he would erase all his memories to make his infiltration smoother, which Makarov wasn't exactly too keen on, however he gave his Guild Master the means to temporarily undo the tampering. Over the course of the next near one year, Makarov is fed various bits of information about the Western Continent by Mest, until Mest, as Doranbolt, unknowingly reinserts his original self into their memories in order to infiltrate the S-Class Trial.32 Magic and Abilities Titan (巨人 Jiyaianto): Makarov’s signature Magic that makes up for his small size, Titan, as the name suggests, allows him to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions.2 Such enlarging power is immense, even allowing Makarov to grow himself to the size of Tenrou Island.95 Additionally, it can also be employed on selective parts of Makarov's body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of sort, coming in as a very versatile Magic.204 Titan’s effects can also be transferred to other people aside from Makarov himself, as shown when he could use it to growReedus Jonah's chest to the latter’s request, in order for his Pict Magic to work better.205 When he employs his complete Titan form, Makarov’s muscles bulge in size, with prominent veins becoming visible (though, when he first employed it, he instead gained a slender figure206),95 and his mustache becomes wilder, pointing upwards. He’s also shown to emit light from his eyes, possibly a result of his'Light Magic'.207 * Immense Strength: Makarov's physical prowess is enhanced exponentially while in this state, allowing him to partially destroy a large airship with a single punch,208 subsequently damaging it further by lifting a gigantic wave with a kick.209 He was also able to easily crush Natsu to the ground204 and punch him around, breaking down a tree in the process, with only his enlarged arms.210 Even when heavily injured, he managed to stop Acnologia's charge and hold the Dragon at bay.211 * Immense Durability: Makarov’s great physical resistance is immensely increased while in his gigantic form, allowing him to take the blast from Grimoire Heart’s Jupiter cannon head on with only a moderate burn on his arm.212 He was also shown capable of enduring some of Acnologia’s attacks despite all of the grievous injuries he had sustained from battling Hades.213 Maximum Defense Seal (最大防御魔法陣 Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin): Makarov releases several Magical seals, which float around him and seemingly inhibit another seal-based attack performed against him, acting as a defense.214Makarov has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield himself from incoming Magical attacks.215 * Three Pillar Gods (三柱神''Sanchūshin''): Apparently a powerful defense spell, Makarov crosses his arms before him with the fists clenched. This prompts three ethereal pillars composed of dark seals to appear, two before Makarov, at his sides, and one behind him. This spell is strong enough to protect Makarov from the effects of Hades'Amaterasu Formula 100, which engulfed a large part of Tenrou Island in an explosion, with Fairy Tail's Master receiving only minor injuries; even Hades himself went on to praise Makarov for his use of such a spell.214 Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Makarov is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light,216 as well as to use it to attack opponents.217 During his fight with Jose Porla, he was shown drawing ethereal spheres of light in the air, joined together by beams reminiscent of constellations, to perform unseen spells.218 * Giant Wrath (巨人の逆鱗 Kyojin no Gekirin): Makarov exudes a constant surge of destructive light energy that surrounds him, which shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. Used when Makarov goes to find Jose Porla, during Fairy Tail's raid on Phantom Lord.216 * Rain of Light: Makarov creates his Magic Seal in front of himself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at his opponents.20 (Unnamed) Fairy Law (妖精の法律, フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō): One of the three legendary spells exclusive to Fairy Tail, Fairy Law is described as Makarov's most powerful Magic: when activated, a bright light envelops a wide aura around him and inflicts heavy damage on whoever he perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Makarov's mastery over such spell is so great that he defeated Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master and a fellow Wizard Saint, in a single blow.219220 Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Makarov is able to use this type of Magic,221 generating fire around his hand to burn some documents he received from the Magic Council, subsequently throwing the burning sheets at Natsu, who ate them.222 Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Makarov has been said to possess Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. It's as of yet unknown, however, which spells he's capable of using.2 Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Makarov is known for being capable of employing different types of Magic, among which is Ice Magic.2 Requip (換装 Kansō): Makarov has been shown capable of using this Magic, summoning his Ten Wizard Saints robe and boots after being attacked by Hades.223 Dispel (解除魔法, ディスペル, Disuperu): Makarov has been shown capable of dispelling certain and advanced spells with relative ease such as shown dispelling Macao's Transformation Magic224 and Alive in a Dark Mages' village.225 Flight: Makarov has shown capable of flight or rather levitating in the air such as shown during his battle with Jose Porla who also possess the same ability.226 Master Sensor: Makarov possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic power. He could read through Macao's attempt to impersonate Natsu without effort, while all of the other members were fooled by his transformation.41 He was also able to find out about Grimoire Heart's presence near Tenrou Island before the Dark Guild managed to land, sensing the Magic Power of its members from far away.227 Master Acrobatic Skills: During his first appearance, Makarov was shown performing an astonishing acrobatic feat, jumping from Fairy Tail's first floor to the balustrade above him with a series of fast somersaults, covering several meters of flight in midair (despite the maneuver failing in the end, with Fairy Tail Master hitting the banister in a comedic way, but nonetheless managing to remain on the second floor) and demonstrating at the same time a considerable lower body strength and great acrobatic prowess, with the entire feat made greater by his small build.228 Immense Durability: In spite of his advanced age and small build, Makarov has proven himself to be considerably durable: despite all the damage dealt to him by Hades during their battle and his own critical state of health, he was still able to speak freely and even help Natsu in combat against Zancrow, enduring the black fire from the latter's Flame God Slayer Magic burning his arm, a feat which was noted by the member of the Seven Kin himself.100 Immense Magic Power: Makarov is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. By manifesting it in the form of light, something which is known as Giant Wrath, he can destroy the area around him and make it shake prominently.216 Most notably, a battle between him and his fellow Wizard Saint Jose Porla was described as capable of causing extraordinary natural occurrences, and their real clash did actually alter the surrounding environment in a wide radius: clouds focused around the place of their confrontation, lightning was produced, and high waves were raised.229 Trivia * Hiro Mashima gave him the name 'Makarov' because he wanted his name to sound Russian.246 * In the anime, Makarov's Magical seal has a design almost identical to the Fairy Tail Guild's insignia in the center.247 * When he's asked by the reporter from Weekly Sorcerer about the guild's ambition, he states that it is to let love and justice fill in people's minds, though Lucy noted it was clearly a lie.248 * Makarov was ranked second in "Meredy's Most Important People to Kill" list.249 Quotes * (To Fairy Tail) "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!"250 * (To Nab Lasaro) "No one can decide what someone else should do with their life."251 * (To Gajeel Redfox) "There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."252 * (To Natsu and Lisanna) "In this world, there is no magic that defames life. Life is given birth from love, and no magic can change that" * (To Hades) "It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of Magic is "Darkness", It doesn't matter if you say it's "Light" either. Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together along side Fairy Tail. All of this I learned from you."253 * (To himself about his guild members) "Soon, the time for you to understand these things will come... that tears themselves are empty. Will you be sad because someone got killed? Will sadness kill a person? The answer lies in each of your hearts. My damn brats, full of pride. Live on! To the future!"254 * (To Acnologia) "I don't know what it is you're after, but... I won't let you pass any further ahead! Because behind me are all my little brats!"255 * (To Banaboster) "7 years worth... of tears cried from the pain felt by these children... Hey, child. Here's what we owe to war."256 * (To Fairy Tail) "Our comrades were mortally wounded, their pain amounts to our own, the blood they bleed is our own, this pain, this suffering will fuel our fighting spirit to take down our enemies! We are not justice, we move by our own wills! "257 * (To Mest) "The guild's history, legacy, all of it be damned! If it means protecting my family, then I will disband Fairy Tail without a moment's hesitation! I am proudly carrying my family's lives on my back. That's what it means to be a parent!"258 Battles & Events Titles Category:Male Category:Guild Master Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Mage Category:Size User